Nightcloud x Crowfeather
by WarriorsLemons40
Summary: Crowfeather needs to prove to the Clan that he's a loyal cat, now that many of them know of his secret relationship with Leafpool. Crowfeather decides that Nightcloud having his kits might be able to help him that way...


**Alright, so this one has been requested a whole lot. It's kind of hard to write, because the Warriors story itself doesn't really give that much information on Crowfeather's relationship with Nightcloud. So bear with me if it isn't super accurate. But a lot of people requested this one, so here it is!**

Crowfeather surveyed the WindClan camp, watching the cats around him. Some of the older warriors still shot him distrusting glances. They were the only ones who knew what he had done with Leafpool all those moons ago.

The dark gray tom sighed. Why couldn't they just move on? It wasn't like they had put anyone's lives in danger with their love. Besides, Crowfeather had moved on. What did he have to do to prove his loyalty to his Clan?

Two she-cats walked by Crowfeather, and an idea struck him. He would find a permanent mate to settle down and have kits with.

Crowfeather looked at the she-cats in the camp. None of them really stood out to him the way Feathertail and Leafpool had. Whitetail would be the best choice, but she already had a mate. Gorsetail wouldn't be that bad of a mate, either, but she was expecting kits from an unknown warrior.

Nightcloud padded out of the warrior's den, pulling a plump hare from the fresh-kill pile and settling down to eat it.

Crowfeather's blue eyes lit up. Nightcloud! She was one of the only she-cats who didn't have a mate. Crowfeather didn't exactly like her that much. She had always been somewhat jealous and dull, but taking her as a mate would be the best way to show the rest of WindClan that Crowfeather was still a loyal warrior.

He padded up to her, grooming his fur a bit as he went. "Nightcloud," he mewed. She looked up at him. "Yes?"

"So... um, I was wondering if you would like to be my mate? I've always loved you more than any other cat." Crowfeather tried to look as sheepish as possible.

Nightcloud's green eyes widened as the tom said this. "Really? I've felt the same way about you, and... well, yes. I'd like to be your mate."

Crowfeather nodded. He looked into Nightcloud's bright orbs. His plan was working so far. Did she really like him? He hadn't expected her to, but he supposed it was just a bonus. If the ThunderClan medicine cat had fallen for him like a kit in a tree, he supposed it would make sense that at least one she-cat in WindClan would do the same.

Crowfeather walked out of camp through the grassy tunnel, flicking Nightcloud with his tail as a signal to follow him. She did so eagerly, haring out of the divot that made up WindClan camp.

Looking around, Crowfeather spotted an old badger set near the ThunderClan border. He wanted to get this over with quickly. The sooner Nightcloud had his kits, the sooner the rest of the Clan would know he was just like all of them.

He crept into the badger set, Nightcloud close behind him. Once they were both inside, Nightcloud looked up at Crowfeather softly. "Do you want to..."

Crowfeather twitched his ears in confirmation, feeling his member harden. It didn't matter how he truly felt about Nightcloud; he was still about to mate with her, which was enough to excite him.

He tackled the black she-cat, pushing her gently onto her back. He licked a slow trail down her body, stopping at her nipples to flick each one with his tongue. Nightcloud gasped softly as Crowfeather reached her core. He drew his tongue along her reddish folds, dipping his tongue inside of her. Nightcloud moaned, bucking her hips back instinctively. Crowfeather lapped the inside of her walls, nibbling at her spot.

"Ah, yes Crowfeather!" Nightcloud hissed as her mate continued to lap at her core. She gasped again as he flicked her tailhole with his tongue, moving his head back up to continue licking her core.

Nightcloud let out a cry of pleasure as she squirted, her juices coating Crowfeather's muzzle. He looked up at her lustily, his eyes glittering as he licked the cum away.

Crowfeather pinned the she-cat down on her back, positioning his erect member at her entrance. He rubbed his cock along Nightcloud's core, and she grunted impatiently at him. "This will hurt at first, you know," Crowfeather mewed. Nightcloud nodded, bracing herself. Crowfeather slammed into her, making her cry out in pain.

The tom waited for Nightcloud to adjust to the pain as he pushed himself all the way in. Nightcloud was tight, but Leafpool had still been tighter.

Eventually, Nightcloud signaled for Crowfeather to begin. He complied at once, slowly thrusting in and out. Nightcloud's hisses of pain slowly began to go away, replaced with slight groans of pleasure. Crowfeather sped up, his own increasing pleasure encouraging him to go faster.

"You're so warm and tight," Crowfeather grunted, digging his claws into the fur on Nightcloud's shoulders. She thrust against him, urging him to go deeper. Crowfeather rapidly rammed into her, pulling himself all the way out and slamming back in. This caused both cats to moan in pleasure.

Nightcloud's eyes rolled back into her head in ecstasy as Crowfeather's large member hit her spot. Noticing the pleasure it gave the black cat, Crowfeather continued to thrust into that spot. His thrusts became forceful and rough as he could feel himself coming close. "So close," he said through gritted teeth, mercilessly mating Nightcloud.

They both cried out as they came, their juices mixing together. Crowfeather's seed filled Nightcloud. He continued to thrust, ensuring that it impregnated her. He pulled out, his member covered in Nightcloud's clear juices. Crowfeather collapsed, panting, beside Nightcloud. He felt her lick his shoulder affectionately, and he returned the gesture.

"That was fun," Nightcloud mewed between gasps of exertion. Crowfeather purred. He had succeeded.

They cleaned up together, leaving very little trace of their scents. Nightcloud bounded enthusiastically back to camp, Crowfeather following her. She had a look of intense pride in her eyes. Crowfeather noticed the other cats staring at Nightcloud's expression and Crowfeather's presence, immediately making the connection. Embarrassed, Crowfeather ducked his head. The mouse-brain could at least try to be somewhat discreet!

Crowfeather shook his head. At least WindClan would know he was one of them now.

xxxx

Nightcloud stared lovingly at the little black tom kit pawing at her belly. She looked up at Crowfeather, expecting to see joy in his eyes. But he just stared down at the kit, seemingly unfazed. Nightcloud returned the stare.

"What do you want to name him?" Nightcloud ask, cocking her head to one side.

Crowfeather shrugged. "I don't care."

Nightcloud looked at him incredulously. Why had he been so distant lately? It was as if he didn't even love her. He had before, but now he just... didn't seem to care.

"I was thinking we could name him Breezekit. It seems to suit him," Nightcloud meowed, desperately seeking Crowfeather's approval.

Crowfeather nodded, looking down at Breezekit. "I suppose it does. It's nice to have him as a member of WindClan." With that, Crowfeather padded out of the nursery, leaving Nightcloud to stare dumbfounded.

She sighed, her green eyes clouding over. Sometimes, she couldn't help but wonder if Crowfeather had ever truly loved her.

 **So, yeah! It was made kinda clear in the Warriors books that Crowfeather could never love Nightcloud as much as he had loved Leafpool, or maybe even Feathertail. Anyway, I'm always open to requests. If you have a good idea for a lemon, just tell me in the reviews!**


End file.
